Moneypenny'
by Man-Man in a Box
Summary: A novelisation of the last 5 minutes of Series 2: Episode 6. If this is a success I might make a novelisation of the whole of Series 1 and publish it! WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN EPISODE 6 OF SERIES 2!


**'Moneypenny'**

**By Tim Saunders**

_Dear Freddie,_

_So I got your letter, San Francisco-Amazing! There are life's natural heroes and there is you, your words..._

As he felt the presence of the police officers and the odd shocked bystander, Freddie attempted to open his eyes and see who exactly was looking down upon him. He rolled over slightly, swallowing as he did so, attempting to muster up and find the strength, find the strength to check if Bel was present among the circle of silhouetted figures. When his eyes managed to flicker open he saw nothing but a blurry, feeble attempt at vision. He could make out several dark figures that he presumed were police officers. One of them seemed to be checking if he was alive, the second was pushing back the horrified figure of a woman, that woman unfortunately, wasn't Bel... The person he needed right now was Bel, not a doctor, not a policeman, not some horrified woman who he had never met in his life, he needed Bel... Now more then ever... He swallowed once more, his eyes flicking feebly open... But he didn't have enough energy to even begin the sentence, his body was too weak... Too content to focus on the pain that was present...

_You always believe somewhere in you is a coward, but I wish I had told you that that's not true... Because you leapt while I stayed, feet-first into the unknown... Why should have expected anything else but fearlessness from you?_

But he had to. He had to call her, he had to send her running to him, he needed her, he needed her now more then ever... He swallowed once more and searched for the words, focusing all his body's effort on making them. He finally opened his mouth and said, in a raspy, beaten and defeated voice "Money..."

_But I am not as brave as you._

As she read the letter, fresh tears poured down her face, the letter was not helping her, or giving her comfort in her grief, it was mocking her, forcing her to remember pass glories at a horrible time in her life... But, for some reason, she was glued to it, she had to read it, had to continue, for it was all she had left. She thought, maybe, just maybe, if she read the letter, it would keep Freddie alive, it would mean her tears would cease being poison on his soul and start being a life support... As more and more tears poured out of her eyes they fell off her cheek and onto the paper, smudging the writing, but Bel could still make it out, because that's all she wanted to do, to read it... She heard the telephone ring, and false hope filled her once more, the sound of the telephone filled the room, bouncing off the walls and filling her ears with hope, hope that traveled down right into her heart, and her soul... Hope that would elevated her and lifted her spirits... But it was bitter hope, tainted hope, false hope, for she knew the news the telephone would bring... Nevertheless, she let her hand grasp the telephone extremely tightly and bring the earpiece to her ear. She managed to quell her sobs as she heard the voice of a police officer ring through it, but his news wasn't bad news, because sometimes, news doesn't have to paint a bad view of the world... Like most news does... Some news is good news... Some days are blessed. Some days are special... Some days, when the night is young and the sun are bright, all news is good news. This wasn't a good news day, but this one glimmer of hope elevated it beyond belief for Bel. The tears immediately stopped flowing as she heard the news, the facial expression on her face ceased to be one of sadness, and pain, it turned into one of hope... She slammed the telephone down and ran out her office, her body powered by the fires of hope...

_I want to say 'I'll come right now, I'll get on a plane, I'll come to be with you!' I really do! But I can't..._

Freddie swallowed once again as he began to feel the full influence of the pain rest on his body as the numbness that previously dominated his feeling began to grow tired and wary of the condition his body was in. He could feel the damp, wet grass... He could recognise the scent of the grass, it made him feel oddly nostalgic... And the light, the light felt the same way... Whenever he opened his eyes, it made him feel... Hopeful. Nevertheless, he kept fighting, he kept fighting for Bel... In hope that she would hear news of his battle... He said once again, in that same, horribly beaten voice "Money..." And again, as he turned limply onto his side and felt the pain rise once more... "Money..." But he fought it, because he had to, because he wasn't a coward... "Money..."

_Not because I don't love you, __**I love you**__, Freddie Lyon..._

Bel ran out of her office, her eyes wide open in fear of shutting them... Just as she had been afraid of not reading the letter... She didn't bother closing the door as she ran into the carpet-laden corridor, just as she hadn't bothered to push her office chair in, or put the telephone down properly. Because they weren't important... All that was important now, to her, was him.

_But because you won't even get this letter, because I will never send it..._

Freddie's eyes flickered open once more, dark shapes were still circling him, like vultures waiting for their prey to die... What were they really waiting for? He could make out the light spilling from a certain point, a point he remembered... A point that made him feel nostalgic... As one of the dark shapes moved out of the way, the blurred image of a neon sign shone bright through the darkness of the night. The sign appeared to read: Lime Grove Studios.

_I'm the coward, Freddie, not you..._

Bel pushed her way past a young girl who appeared to be a secretary and rounded a corner, reaching the steps she had so often walked up and down, with him... As she felt her heels make contact with the concrete she could feel the hope building up and up... It couldn't fail her now...

_So, instead I'm sending this prayer out there..._

"Money..."

She ran down the next flight of stairs, fresh tears streaming down her face, anxious about what was to come... In fear of what she might see...

_So that somehow you'll know to come home, just please come home!_

Freddie finally began to finish his sentence. He swallowed once more, breathed in and out, and concentrated entirely on speaking...

_Now, soon... And maybe your courage will make me brave too..._

Bel reached the end of the stairwell and ran through reception... Rounding the corner and flinging the glass doors open... She stepped out into the cold to see a trio of people surrounding a beaten figure lying on the grass... There was a crying woman and two police officers. Bel knew who the beaten figure was. She ran across the road faster then she had ever ran in her entire life... Because this was more important then anything... Even more important then the news...

"Money... Penny..." Freddie opened his eyes once more to see the blurred and quickly moving figure of Bel run across the road... She had heard him, and he could now close his eyes, for he was now at peace, his last request granted...

_Just come home, and I will leap too..._

"Moneypenny."


End file.
